The Fork Stabbings
by meshichu
Summary: A word of advice, don't go out with you ex's younger brother or you'll end up with a fork in your thigh. A story of that teenage love-angst thing and how family isn't always there for you. Yaoi, Shoujo-ai, AU.
1. Prolouge

Okay, here's the dealy-o people. **I really want some feedback on this one.** This will be my first full-length multi-chapter story. If I am to really finish this story...I want some back-up. This story will be finished despite whatever happens because I want it finished and there's nothing stopping me. I just want some knowledge about what others think about it. The prologue can be a smaple for now buuuuuuuut-by next week I will have the first chapter up. I already have the prologue plus two chapters done and I am going to be putting up this story raw for now. Until it is finished, I will not make any editations, I might get a beta to fix whatever and then I'll revise it my self to check whatever mistkaes I have. I already have an outline planned out for this story and that outline kinda' scares me! XD, sooooo, I really-REALLY would like feedback people. It's not hard to click the "go" button on the bottom of the page and type in a little something for me. As a future writer, I would like some criticism now. It would be easier to upgrade my skills while I have the time and it would really help if anyone leaves tips. Please, leave nothing harsh, I want something professional if you're planning on REALLY reviewing this prologue/preview of The Fork Stabbings. Please enjoy you read and sorry for making you read this long AN if you did.

_-Kisses, Meshi!_

* * *

_The Fork Stabbings_

Prologue: Ex's and Oh's

by: **Meshi Chu**

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe he was still sitting in from of his ex's apartment door.

Even worse, he couldn't believe that he was venting it out with said ex's younger brother. The younger brother whom he had held a deadly, passionate hate for. At the moment, the youngest brother is the only one he harbors hate for. It's the whole lot of the Uchiha, except for their uncle, Kakashi. Yes, the old pervert was in almost at thirty and needs a girlfriend, or whatever he prefers, but the man was of a something of a sore-spot in his heart as he reminded Naruto of his deceased uncle. Also, it might have to do that their uncle didn't share that accursed Uchiha-blood.

Despite that, Naruto hated the Uchiha brothers but-but Sasuke didn't seen as bad as he did before.

The hand on his shoulder gave him some-what of a warm comfort and Sasuke's rant on "you are not the only one that hates Itachi" cheered him up…some-what. Naruto studied the younger Uchiha before him. He resembled Itachi, yes, but he has sort-of an acquired softness. As if the younger one had been exposed more to it than Itachi had. Maybe it has to do for the fact that their parent's died when Sasuke was merely a child, or maybe, Kakashi was right and Sasuke takes more after his mother. No one knows.

Naruto stared on at the brunet before him as he remembered in Middle School, when he and Itachi first met and they used to fight for the eldest Uchiha's affection. That reason is most-likely the cause of Naruto's hate for Sasuke. Now that he looks at it, Naruto doesn't have a reason to hate Sasuke anymore, now that he has-_**had **_Itachi.

Yeah, okay. Like he would ever call Itachi his again. Fuck the bastard. After Itachi and him beat the shit out of each other, shouted, fought some more, had violent sex, then Itachi decided to break his heart by saying the sex meant nothing and he still doesn't want to be with Naruto, the break-up became official. It was a scene straight out of the soap-operas that give on the local cable channels.

Then, he felt something bubble up in his stomach. Something he hadn't felt in only a matter of hours but felt like years. A laugh. He laughed right in the younger Uchi-Sasuke's face and laughed harder when Sasuke shot him a glare.

The brunet growled out, "What?!"

"You're not too bad, Uchiha." Naruto snorted back.

"Really now?"

Naruto's smile faltered for a bit when Sasuke shot him the signature Uchiha smirk. Just like his fucking brothers. Naruto facial expression (which resembled something of a cross between an angered bear and a wet cat) had Sasuke questioning him again.

"What's wrong with you, are you bipolar or something?"

Naruto choked on his own spit, 'Shit!' He screeched, our horridly. "NO!"

Sasuke chuckled which also was a relief to Naruto's senses for once.

"Calm down, dobe."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, he suddenly remembered another reason why he hated Sasuke. The bastard was good at name calling. Yes, it is a childish reason, but it was one of them. Naruto sighed, maybe he should just avoid all Uchiha's. They're bad for his health. They all cause the same symptoms: Anger, distress, annoyance, nausea, uncontrollable-gases, etc…

"You…teme…"

Sasuke's smirk reappeared, "Why are you calling me you twice?" (1)

Naruto pouted and huffed in response. His blue eyes aimed anger in Sasuke's direction, which was not very far since the bastard was sitting right next to him. It appeared not to faze the other teen as all his (poorly attempted) efforts did was make Sasuke's smirk grow tenfold.

'Note to self: become immune to Uchiha smirk...soon,' Naruto promised, no swore, that this thought will one day be true. Psh, yeah right.

"Listen _Uchiha_, thanks for the pep-talk and everything, but right now, you're kinda' screwing it up with your bastard-y like attitude."

Sasuke snorted and Naruto's insides flared up with rage. The Uchiha smoothly walked past Naruto in his Indian-style seating position and reached the front door to his apartment. Where Itachi is currently residing.

Where Itachi is currently residing.

'Where Itachi is currently residing…'

As Naruto spaced out, Sasuke felt amused at the scene unfolding before him. The blonde had a dazed expression on his face and a tiny bit of drool hung out the side of his mouth. That actually irked Sasuke, so he took care of it.

While in his dazed state, Naruto did notice Sasuke kneeling in front of his and reaching towards his face until a thumb swiped away a wad of spit dangling from his chin. Then, the same hand rubbing against his shirt as Sasuke's face contorted in a look of distaste. Naruto stared at the outrageous scene before him, Sasuke doesn't do nice. The brunet looked up and Naruto was startled into another daze. Uchiha Sasuke was smiling.

Naruto felt like he just shit rainbows or something because that smile had an effect on him.

The smile was not like Itachi's creepy smirk-smile hybrid, it was a nice curl of lips that formed plump, pink lip into a small smile.

Of course Naruto knew that very same smile was out of pity for his break-up, he ignored it and let his imagination go to work as angels flew from the ceiling and a chorus of "Hallelujah's" were sung. Naruto let out a smile of his own…which wasn't really a smile at all. It was an offense to fake smiles around the world. He had his lips turned downwards and his teeth had shown through with light, just in the wrong form. It was downright un-Naruto and Sasuke detected this quickly.

Sasuke spoke up " Listed up _usuratonkachi_, I'm already about to head inside my house, you wasted my time as it is and I think it's time for you to go home as well. How about…I give you my cell number and or meet you at lunch tomorrow?"

Naruto couldn't believe his ears.

"Wait-no, not my number, but I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Naruto sat there as if he had been sitting there for years and it's his first time getting up. He slowly stood on his feet and faced Sasuke with an open mouth.

Sasuke, in reaction to the blonde in front of him, he laughed (again, causing angels and the chorus to start up) and told Naruto to close his mouth unless he wants to catch flys. After that, he entered his apartment, leaving Naruto alone, once again.

To Naruto, it had felt like five years had gone by instead of five minutes while they spoke, interacted, and whatever the hell else they did. Also, it took him a few seconds to register that Sasuke was gone from his sight and had insulted him. Only one thing remained in Naruto's mind, _'Sonuvabitch.'_

He stood there for a while, forgetting about the fact that he's supposed to be leaving…

Then it hit 'em.

"Oh."

And he left.

**TBC?**

(1): Teme roughly means bastard but it is actually a rude way of saying YOU in Japanese.

Also, for anyone whom skipped the upper AN...please read it now. Oh, and if you like, please take a look at my oneshot stories! They're fun filled and a great quick-read! XD!

© Allison Torres/2008


	2. The Inauguration: Chapter One

**Title:** The Fork Stabbings

**Contact: **fishee(underscore)lady(at)hotmail(dot).com**  
**

**Fandom:**Naruto

**Pairing: **Naruto Uzumaki x Sas_uke_Uchiha

**Genre:** AU, Romantic Dramody**  
**

**Warnings(for this chapter):** Fluff, shounen-ai, language, **RAW/UN-EDITED  
**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto the anime/manga and all of its characters, I make no profit from creating this fanfiction since I am merely a lowly writer!

**Feedback: **Please and thank you! I would appreciate you commenting on how this is going even though not much and with my very little experience!

**Authoress: **Whoo, chapter one (2,3,4,5) is done and when I get the time I shall post up the next chap! Please give me your opinion on how it's going. This chap is sort-of an intro of Naruto's/Sasuke's actions around each other and their own thoughs...even though Sasuke isn't much explained until the third chapter. Ja Ne!

-_Meshi!_

* * *

**Arc One:** _**The Inauguration  
**_  
Chapter One:_The Begining of all the Questions _

* * *

_Deja-fucking-vu._

There he was again, in front of the Uchiha's front door, feeling the same feeling he felt before.

_Stupid. _

The word came in and out of his mind more than his usual thoughts. Naruto growled at his own stupidity. It frustrated him to no ends. It's been three days since that fateful day that Sasuke had invited him to hang out for lunch. During those same days, Naruto and Sasuke revolved around each other like the planets of the solar systems. At a point in time, they probably even forgot they had friends. It's the begining of school and shouldn't they be hanging with friends they haven't even thought it has already been a month since the end of break.

Naruto sucked his teeth at that. Hanging with the bastard. He felt stupid not noticing that earlier. He raised his hand a rubbed the spot on his left cheek where Sasuke left evidence of that same stupidity.

Naruto pulled on that same cheek and shouted at the closed door, "DAMNIT!"

It was supposed to be a normal day like any other. Go to school, get out of school, eat some ramen, and go to sleep, but no, he couldn't have his way. He just had to be a "good friend" to Sasuke.

It all fucking started with P.E., the period right before lunch…

--

"UZUMAKI!! DODGE! DODGE! DODGE!" Shouts from the gym teacher made Naruto feel pressure as red balls came flying from every direction.

As a former gym teacher, Anko Mitarashi was ruthless with the kid across the court. Gai had kindly asked her to do a demonstration of the difference between a "safe" and an "unsafe" dodge ball game. To Naruto, that's complete bull because he couldn't tell the difference between the last game with Anko and the current one. The current one being the safer (deadlier) game.

The never ending barrage of red balls kept coming and when Naruto thought it would never be over, Anko finally hit him square in the face while he was caught off balance by a previous ball. Naruto sighed in relief even though there was clear throbbing in his face and blood dripping down his jaw. Somehow, he had landed on his rear-end, which also stung.

"Hell yeah, Uzumaki you finally got what came to 'ya!" The former gym, now Math teacher taunted him across the room. That also stung, his poor ego.

Whispers broke out among the poor souls watching the game between Naruto and Anko. They whispered things such as:

"She's a beast!"

"I wish to become like Mitarashi-sensei one day!"

"She's not a woman…"

"Oh my god, Anko-san _murdered _Uzumaki-kun!"

"I win, hand over the two-hundred and fifty yen."

Naruto gritted his teeth at that particular comment. It wasn't his fault, Anko Mitarashi is a demon in disguise. He turned around to give his thoughts to whom ever said that last line when he recognized who it really was.

"TRAITOROUS BASTARD-SASUKE!"

Said dark haired teen looked at Naruto with a in ridiculous face and just collected the sum of money from the mumbling brunet beside him. It was just some random Sasuke thought he could make a quick buck out of if he bet on the match. He bet against Naruto on a fact that Anko has a background with…violence.

Sasuke smirked that Uchiha-ish smirk of his, " Yes, moron?"

The blonde stepped up to the youngest Uchiha. His white tee was soaked in sweat, the already tight-fitting red gym shorts that barely covered nothing rode _up_, and it doesn't help that he was commando.

With all his sweat and glory, Naruto said one thing and one thing alone, "I want half!"

Of course the blonde received a look. Share half? With the dobe he betted against? In his dreams filled with ramen and big-breasted women…or heavily muscled men, which ever he preferred really.

"No."

"Waddaya' mean no?!"

"Well, if you really need the definition, I could lend you a dictionary."

The blonde twitched all over as he pointed a bitten down finger at the brunet, "TREASON I SAY!"

Sasuke scoffed at the blonde's behavior, "Hmph, you lost once already today moron, don't make it a second within a matter of minutes."

"Wha-"

"No, I'm sorry _Naruto…_"

Naruto let the breath he was holding go but it quickly reeled back in as it chocked him when Sasuke spoke up again.

"I meant in a matter of _seconds_."

Naruto was about to pounce on Sasuke, but a kick to the shin had him howling in pain as he clutched the area of pain.

"FUCK!"

He didn't' know how or when it happened, but Naruto ended on the floor in a fetal position as he cradled his knee. When he looked up, no bastard in sight. Sasuke had fled while Naruto was distracted with his pain.

Naruto cursed the brunet even though he wasn't there.

"THAT WAS LOW SASUKE-BASTARD!"

In the hallways of Namikaze High, Sasuke grinned slyly as a curse meant for him echoed off the white walls.

_--_

Unfortunately, Naruto and Sasuke started sitting together at lunch and no matter how much his brain told Naurto that Sasuke is a "caniving, double-timimg, self-centered, prick that need to be taught a lesson," he couldn't break the promise to the brunet that they'll meet at lunch.

Of course this meant the neglect of his other friends, but that should change soon. Naruto plans on introducing the bastard with no heart to his friends (that will hopefully tolerate him) and maybe said bastard would do so with his own. It should (hopefully) be a full-proof plan.

So that why he's where he is at now. Sitting alone, waiting for the bastard to show up at the spot they usually meet up at…or where he found Sasuke alone on Tuesday. Outside on the grass, underneath the only tree that has it's leaves turning a red-orange to brown color in the beginning of fall. Naruto shifted slightly, he didn't want grass stains on his freshly bought pants. He didn't' want to have to go out and buy another expensive pair of black dress pants to complete his uniform ensemble. The uniform was simple, white button-up, black dress-pants, and a pair of men's shoes for the boys. A white blouse, gray and black plaid skirt or pants, and a pair of shoes as well. You were allowed to wear whatever sweater, jewelry, or accessory as long as it wasn't anything too provocative.

Naruto grinned remembering the trinket around his neck. Well, not really a trinket, it is an item of sentimental value. A simple silver chain with a very swanky clear-blue gem hooked on it. He stared intently at it as the sun shone through it, creating a flurry of colors.

He was quickly shook out of his thoughts as he heard a familiar "moron" calling to him.

"Moron!"

He looked to his left and down slight slope where Sasuke and the entrance back inside the school's cafeteria was. He felt his eyebrow twitch at _one _of the _pet names _given to him. Sasuke had a very nice vocabulary and used it on Naruto constantly.

"Earth to dead-last."

"Sorry Houston, I had a problem out in space. Sorry, I wasn't able to HEAR YOU!" the blonde shouted from his spot on the ground. He saw that Sasuke merely had an apple and a carton of milk

He questioned Sasuke as the brunet took a seat next to the blonde, "Oy, are you on a diet?"

Sasuke set down his "Low-fat SLAMMERS: Extreme Milk" (1) as he set a glare at Naruto while taking a bite down on his apple. Some juice squirted out at him and he simply glared again, but this time at the apple for betraying him.

Naruto chuckled, _Sasuke acts like some chick trying to loose five pounds._

Of course his thoughts were to be cut off (again) as Naruto was hit in the back of his head by a _very hungry _Sasuke.

"Shut-it idiot, I'm trying to eat."

Naruto laid back onto the grass, not caring anymore of stains and scoffed at the brunet. He closed his eyes and intently listened at the sound of Sasuke munching on his apple. Since when has that been so calming? Maybe since Tuesday or maybe it's been there all this time and he never knew it, whatever it was, Naruto just brushed it off as him thinking too much.

--

"ru…to….wa….up….wake….do-be!"

Naruto heard Sasuke but swatted him away like a fly. He was busy being in dreamland and liking the endless amount of roman floating around his dream-love.

"Die…suki," was meant to come out as "die Sasuke," but with his speech impaired, Sasuke mistook it for "daisuki" which was some type of confession in Japanese. Thus, causing Sasuke to whack Naruto above the head with a carton of milk. That was a problem because Sasuke didn't drink his milk and much to the blonde's peril, he was covered in the white substance.

Naruto woke up with low-fat milk on him and looked at Sasuke with disbelief, asking-

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!"

"Be a moron," was what Sasuke mumbled back at him and tredded back down the hill and into the school.

Naruto was left with now dry milk on him and a fish-mouth expression.

--

After the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Naruto rushed out of the building as if he had something important to do. Yeah right, he was overjoyed about the feeling of leaving school. Whatever anybody thought about the blonde and his so called important things, they were completely and utterly wrong.

Naruto skidded to a stop once he felt the brush of fresh air hit his nose. He breathed it in, savored it, and then swished it in and out of his lungs.

Feeling heavenly after that breath, Naruto was about to skid down the steps of Namikaze High when an obstacle got in his way. Said obstacle being Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke with an obvious scowl on his face had clearly failed covering up the just as obvious blush tinting the fair cheeks.

Naruto locked his gaze onto Sasuke and vice versa only with a scowl.

"What?" They both asked simultaneously and clearly annoyed with the presence of the other.

Naruto groaned and slapped a thick tanned hand and mumbled out something resembling a curse word but Sasuke chose to ignore it apparently. Out of all the days the brunet decides to be tolerant is when Naruto wants to get rid of him the most. Especially after what Sasuke did to him, leaving him covered head-to-toe in milk.

After what it seemed like hours of awkward silence which was only a minute, Sasuke spoke up.

"..mm.m.mmmm."

And Sasuke speaking up wasn't much to look forward to. Naruto cracked a distorted face and put his hand to his ear, signaling Sasuke to talk louder.

"Tach…walk…hom..mm.mm.."

Naruto, frustrated at the brunet's lack of voice and spoke up himself, "What the fuck you want Sasuke-bastard?"

That sure got the brunet to speak up, "I need you to walk me home you waste of oxygen…"

"Eh?"

"Itachi can't pick me up, walk me-"

"No!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the rejection, he had to grit out his next sentence, "Why…not?"

Naruto shifted onto one leg and leaned against it as he folded his arms together, "Cause' you owe me half of that bet money, a new shirt, and because you mentioned weasel-boy's name."

"What does my brother have to do with anything?"

"He has to do with everything."

"Really, how so?"

"For example, right here, right now, we would have never had this conversation without him!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's dramatic behavior. Maybe what the blonde said is true but that doesn't mean they couldn't have stopped hanging out before today. Nobody can predict what happens next.

"Whatever, fine, I'll go home by myself."

"Fine! Wait-wha?"

"Goodbye, usuratonkachi."

Sasuke turned and abruptly left. Meanwhile he counted in his head each step he took. Already up to six steps.

_-Seven, eight, nine, ten, ele-_

"C'mon fatty."

"That's absurd, I'm not fat."

"Then, you better gain those five pounds you lost, Sasuke."

Sasuke, going bug-eyed and looking at the blonde ridiculously had believed him anyway and pinched at his stomach. It was a habit, he already thought being a _petit _was part of the Uchiha genes but now he's being silly. He wasn't fat….

Already walking down a sidewalk filled with pollutants, Naruto and Sasuke had already passed the halfway point to the apartment of the makeshift family of three. The walk took a mere fifteen minutes since Sasuke lived four blocks away from school and it also benefited to Kakashi and Itachi as well. Kakashi had a half hour drive to get to work and Itachi is about fifteen minutes away from the college campus.

Naruto was walking alongside Sasuke…quietly. His hands were stuffed inside the pockets of his army green and pumpkin orange stripped hoody sweater he wore over his uniform. The only reason he was acting so conserved was because he was trying to find a way of talking without feeling awkward. He felt guilty about telling Sasuke he owed him and about the whole "Itachi has to do with everything" bit. The blonde guessed it was because he was still taking their brake-up hard.

Naruto opened his mouth but closed it shortly after. Looking from the corner of his eye, he watched to see if Sasuke noticed. The blonde mentally cheered since he didn't even thought it was sort-of a bad thing. He wanted to say sorry. Naruto opened his mouth again but this time, he was beaten to it by the slightly taller (even though he will never admit it) brunet.

"Am I really _petit _looking?"

In plus, Naruto didn't have to worry about the height difference because it looked as if Sasuke didn't even notice it himself…

--

"You're not small Sasuke, for the last time."

"Hn," he glared at Naruto with disbelieving eyes and turned to his door.

"Welllll, I was trying to get under your skin and it worked so now I'm not, so drop it!"

"…mm," Sasuke mumbled before shoving the key into the socket of his apartment door.

"If you want me to tell you the truth, the real problem lies behind those monosyllable responses and mumbles you give people."

"Hn." Sasuke turned the and a small audible "click" was heard as the door opened wide.

"SEE!"

The shout had echoed of the walls of the hallway they were in and bounced into the apartment and Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his hear (like always) and grinned stupidly. Sasuke (like always), fell for it and just mumbled a "dobe" that Naruto was actually able to hear and that was no surprise. Sasuke was about to enter his apartment, ignoring Naruto's protest about being called names and like, but then a shout ceased his actions.

"YOUR WELCOME, UNGRATEFUL BASTARD NOT WORTHY OF MY SERVICES!"

Naruto twitched in place as Sasuke immediately stepped out of his home to glare at the blonde and approach him with the speed of an abnormal human being.

Before Naruto even felt what was coming, he closed his eyes, and just as fast as it came…it was over. The door being slammed could be heard as Naruto snapped open his eyes and grabbed his cheek.

"Eh?"

He gaped as he was left alone with the almost non-existent evidence of contact between Sasuke and him. It scared him to death as he wondered the same thing he did after he broke up with Itachi.

_Why the hell am I still standing here?_

Then it hit him, like a punch from Tsunade, "Oh."

Sasuke just kissed his cheek.

_What the hell does that mean?_

--

**TBC?**

1-…My friend (Mrz-Uchiha, her penname and co-writer for Nya-Nyan) and I were at a store once and there was a section of milk and I was thirsty. I like milk…a lot, and when I got a hold of the Extreme Milk in the fridge I couldn't help but giggle. I have no idea what the milk's purpose was because it didn't taste extreme or f low-fat...just plain! It was probably a rip-off...and yes, I bought it...what a waste of my dollar.

_Daisuki_-a way of saying "I like you" or "I love you."

**Authoress: **Oh, btw people, just because Sasuke kissed Naruto on the cheek doesn't mean that there is going to be "I Like You's" and "I Love You's" spouting everywhere. After the next chapter, the flirting stops and the serious issues begin. YES, ISSUES, FINALLY, SOME PLOT WILL DEVELOP, AND NO, I AM NOT MESSING AROUND WITH THIS CHAP AND THE NEXT, IT'S JUST ME ATTEMPTING AT CHARACTERIZATION, XD!

**Drop me a review and I might pick it up...-wink-**

Thanks for reading this far!


End file.
